Moon Princess
by Enkelisisar
Summary: It's just a songfic. Hope you guys like this. Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or this song. Languages: Japanese, english and finnish. Please, R&R!
1. Japanese version

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or this song.

**Authors note: **English version is in the next chapter. This chapter is the japanese version. This is actually Sailor Moon first seasons second ending. I think you guys know this fact anyway. This is just a songfic and I hope you guys like this. Please, R&R!

* * *

**Moon Princess**

Maware, Maware

Tsuki no MERIIGOURANDO

Suzushige na paaru no dores hirugaeshite

Itsu datte mimamotte iru wa

Moon Moon Princess

_Hiru ni wa hana no kaori_

_Yoru ni wa hoshi matataki_

_Soko wa dare mo shiranai sekai na no_

_Shiroi kutsu wo narashite_

_Shiroi tsuki no hashi watatte_

_Amai kisu de yume wo miteru_

_Ohimesama ga sunde iru no_

Inori wo sasagete muun

Kitto shiawase ni shite kureru

_Maware, Maware_

_Tsuki no MERIIGOURANDO_

_Suzushige na paaru doresu hirugaeshite_

_Itsu datte mimamotte iru wa_

_Moon Moon Princess_

Hiru ni wa hana no kaori

Yoru ni wa hoshi no matataki

Soko wa dare mo shiranai sekai na no

Tasogare wo tsumuide

Yukkuri to ude wo mawashite

Amai kisu de toki wo tomeru

Ohimesama ga sunde iruno

_Inori wo sasagete moon_

_Kitto au koto ga dekiru kara_

Maware, Maware

Amai reesu wo hirugaeshite

Shiroi tsuki no kane wo narashite

_Tatta hitori no_

_Aishite kureru hito wo_

_Matteru, matteru, matteru no_

_Moon Moon Princess_


	2. English version

**Moon Princess**

Around and around

The moon merry-go-round

Chnaging into slightly cool dress of pearl

Always there, watching over it all

Moon, Moon Princess

_In the day it's the scent of flowers_

_At night it's the shinig of the stars_

_And there lies the world that no one knows of_

_She puts on the white slippers_

_And crosses the bridge to the white moon_

_Dreaming of that sweet kiss_

_Lives the royal princess_

Offer your prayers to the moon

And some day it will bring happiness

_Around and around_

_The moon merry-go-round_

_Changing into slightly cool dress of glass_

_Always there, watching over it all_

_Moon, Moon Princess_

In the day it's scent of romance

At night it's the shining of true love

And there lies the world that no one knows of

Weaving the twilight

Slowly opening up her arms

Stopping time with her sweet kiss

Lives the royal princess

_Offer your prayers to the moon_

_Because someday it will allow you to meet_

Around and around

Changing into sweet lace

Ringing the bell of the white moon

_All by herself_

_For the man she loves so dearly_

_She's waiting, waiting and waiting_

_Moon, Moon Princess_

* * *

**Authors note:** I hope you peoples like this.


	3. Finnish version

**Kuun Prinsessa**

Ympäri ja ympäri

Kuun karusellissa

Vaihtaen hieman viileämpään helmimekkoon

Aina siellä, katsomassa kaiken yläpuolella

Kuu, Kuuprinsessa

_Päivisin se on kukkien tuoksu_

_Yöllä se on tähtien tuike_

_Ja siellä lepää maailma josta kukaan ei tiedä_

_Hän laittaa jalkaansa valkoiset tohvelit_

_Ja ylittää sillan kuuhun_

_Unelmoiden siitä hempeästä suudelmasta_

_Elää kuninkaallinen prinsessa_

Esitä sinun rukouksesi kuulle

Ja jonain päivänä se tuottaa onnellisuutta

_Ympäri ja ympäri_

_Kuun karusellissa_

_Vaihtaen hieman viileämpään lasimekkoon_

_Aina siellä, katsomassa kaiken yläpuolella_

_Kuu, Kuuprinsessa_

Päivisin se on romantiikan tuoksu

Yöllä se on hohtava tosirakkaus

Ja siellä lepää maailma josta kukaan ei tiedä

Kutoen iltahämärässä

Hitaasti levittäen käsivartensa

Pysäyttäen ajan hempeällä suudelmalla

Elää kuninkaallinen prinsessa

_Esitä sinun rukouksesi kuulle_

_Ja jonain päivänä se sallii teidän kohdata_

Ympäri ja ympäri

Vaihtaen suloiseen pitsiin

Soittaen valkoisen kuun kelloa

_Aivan yksinään_

_Miehen puolesta, jota hän rakastaa niin kovasti_

_Hän odottaa, odottaa ja odottaa_

_Kuu, Kuuprinsessa_

* * *

**Kirjoittajan kommentti:** No niin, vihdoinkin sain käännettyä tämänkin Sailor Moon-tunnuskappaleen sanat Suomeksi! Toivottavasti tämän käännöksen sanoissa on edes jotain järkeä, sillä surkeista Japanin kielen taidoistani johtuen tein tämän käännöksen Englannin kielisen version pohjalta. Ja parannusehdotuksia käännökseeni saa lähettää mahdollisien kommenttien yhteydessä.


End file.
